When Hogwarts Labels Students as “Most Likely To
by MiaSlytherinPrincezz72
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore labels students as 'Most Likely to..? What happenes when rivals admit to secret? Read to find out!


Dear Readers, How r u

_Dear Readers,_

_How r u? I am good. Sorry for not updating for a while. I will soon but I started writing this in study hall so I wanted to put it up. Please don't loose faith in me. I love writing more than anything and really enjoy reading your reviews so please continue reviewing. _

_Love a very sorry author, MiaSlytherinPrincezz72 (a.k.a. Addy) _

**When Hogwarts Labels Students as "Most Likely To..." **

During dinner, in the Great Hall, it was always the same. The student's would talk and eat, laugh and joke. But today was going to be different. Today something was going to happen. The entire hall went silent when they saw thousands of owls swoop down, one in front of each and every student above 5th year. The owls held letters, and then Professor Dumbledore called for attention.

"Attention students. The professors and I have decided to...well lets just say play a little game. Inside these letters are pieces of paper. They will turn into wooden signs tomorrow morning. You must wear them all day. Open your letters in private. No one will be able to read anyone else's until tomorrow. I hope everyone has as much fun reading them as we did writing them. You may continue with dinner." Dumbledore said and sat to continue eating.

The entire hall burst into talk about what could be in the letters. One student decided to open theirs but it promptly blew up in his face.

"Mr. Blodgett please go to the hospital wing, you will receive a second letter but let this be a warning to all of you who decide to be idiots." Dumbledore's famous twinkle was in his eye as he continued to eat his dinner.

"What do you think could be in them?" Ginny asked shaking hers slightly and holding it next to her ear.

"Honestly, I don't care. Come on Harry, Ron. You both have potions essay's to do and I need to study." With that Hermione stood up and made her way out of the Great Hall with a reluctant Harry and Ron following her.

Truth be told Hermione was very nervous as to what could be inside of the letters. Hers was clutched in her hand so tightly that she was certain it would explode from the pressure.

Hermione set down her potions book. She had been reading for nearly 2 hours. Hermione yawned and stood up stretching.

"Night guys, I'm going to bed." Hermione made her way to the stairs. Hermione knew they had heard her even though they were supposedly working on their potions essays/ She knew once the heard the door close Ron would challenge Harry to a game of chess or they would start playing exploding snap.

Hermione opened the door and shut it not entering the dorm. Immediately she heard Harry and Ron setting up the chess board.

"That doesn't sound like writing a potions essay." Hermione yelled down the stairs. She heard chairs screeching and the rustle of paper then scratching of quills.

'Boys' Hermione muttered shaking her head and entered her dorm. She was the only one in there. All of her dorm mates were down stairs or in the library snogging their boyfriends or at the astronomy tower snogging their boyfriends or in the room of requirements or an empty class room snogging their boyfriends.

Hermione shook her head. Clearly she had snogging on the brain. Hermione placed her letter in her nightstand then went to take a shower. Half an hour latter she had put on a pair of pink pajama pants and a lacy white tank. Hermione sat Indian style on her bed and opened her letter. Hermione gasped after reading it. The letter slowly floated and rested on her bed, then suddenly turned into a piece of wood. A sign Hermione realised.

The sign was golden with red letters. Obviously for the certain house you were in.

Hermione could not, would not believe it. She suddenly heard footsteps and quickly shoved the sign under her bed just as he dorm mates were entering the room.

"Hey, Hermione." Lavender said.

"Hi, Lavender." She said back friendly. Hermione had gotten over her crush on Ron. Lavender was not dating him any more but Hermione didn't care. Lavender was a nice person and she would forgive her for dating an idiot like Ron. Ron was one of her best friends but he could be an idiot once in a while.

"Good night" Hermione said drawing back her curtains and turning out her light. Hermione sighed as she laid her head back down on her pillow. Tomorrow was going to be LONG day.

The next morning Hermione was awoken by Ginny.

"What? What is it?' Hermione asked sitting up in her bed.

"It's terrible, horrible, no good, very very bad Hermione. What am I going to do? We have to wear them all day long. ALL DAY LONG!!" Ginny said that last words while clutching Hermione's tank top for dear life. Hermione looked at her clock. It was 9:45. Everyone was at breakfast already. But it had only just started. Harry and Ron wouldn't notice they were gone until they showed up.

"What? Did someone die? Is Harry ok? Ron? What happened?" Hermione asked frantically.

"This happened." Ginny showed Hermione the sign that was hanging around her neck. Hermione suspected that her or Ginny would get hurt but then remembered that today was the day that you could read everyone else's.

Hermione looked at the sign in front of her and read the words on it. She gasped.

"You do know that Ron and Harry are going to murder you or him or maybe Dumbledore and all of the professors, Snape included but then again they have always wanted to do that." Hermione only succeeded in stating the obvious.

"Don't you think I already know that Hermione. Come on, it's not that hard to figure out. But that's not what I was freaking out about. I was freaking out about that fact that my sign says that I am most likely to Marry Blaise Zabini and have my own Quidditch store." Ginny was almost hyperventilating by now.

"Ginny breath, in and out, in and out. Now, I don't really see what the big deal is. Ok, sure supposedly you're going to marry Blaise Zabini but having your own Quidditch store doesn't sound so bad." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah Hermione. What about when he reads my sign? Huh. What happens then?" Ginny asked as Hermione stood up and began to dress.

"Well at least my sign will distract everyone from yours." Hermione said once she was dressed. She went to put her robe but Ginny stopped her.

"No robes today, Hermione. You, Harry, and Ron left before Dumbledore told everyone. Everyone has to be able to see and be able to read your sign." Ginny explained.

"Great." Hermione muttered.

"Wait, why will everyone be looking at your sign?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sat on her bed and motioned for Ginny to sit with her. Hermione noticed that Ginny looked really nice in muggle cloths. She had a light blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She had a pair of dark blue flip flops on. Ginny looked really nice.

Hermione herself was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a pink cashmere long sleeve sweater. She had pink flip flops on too.

Hermione pulled out her sign from under her bed and showed it to Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened.

"You know that there are going to be a lot of people who want to kill you right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah and there are going to be two Gryffindor boys that are going to kill everyone Slytherin who has walked the planet." Hermione said. She slipped the chain over her head. She had expected it to be heavy but it was as light as paper.

"It's supposed to be light. We have to wear them all day and if they were heavy most people would complain all day." Ginny explained.

5 minutes later Hermione and Ginny tiptoed down the dorm stairs. No one was there.

Hermione and Ginny crept down the stairs and looked around every corner to make sure no one saw them. They took a side entrance into the Great Hall and no one had seen their signs so far.

"Good morning." Hermione said. Luckily the signs hung low enough of her and Ginny that the table blocked them from few.

"Morning, read my sign." Ron said proudly pointing out his chest so Hermione could see.

"Dumbledore explained this morning that the signs were over 90 accurate. Ron has been showing anyone and everyone with eyes," Harry said and continued picking at his food.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked seeing his sad expression.

"Nothing." He said clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"What does your sign say?" Hermione asked.

Reluctantly Harry showed her his sign. Hermione was shocked at what his said.

"Harry, are you sure you got the right sign?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, talked to Dumbledore this morning. It's true. I am going to end up marrying Luna Lovegood." Harry said and then a smile broke out onto his face.

"Are you happy about it?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, I am ecstatic. I have always secretly had a crush on her. Do you want to know what hers says?" Harry said. Hermione could tell that the glum expression he had worn was to fool her, but obviously it didn't work.

"Let me guess, it says she is going to marry Harry Potter?" Ginny said taking a bite out of her breakfast.

"Yep and that she will prove to the world that nargles really exist." Harry happily turned to a bright shade of red. Hermione realised he was blushing.

"I am so happy for you Harry." Ginny said.

"Me too." Hermione said. Hermione began to eat her breakfast hoping no one would ask to see her sign, but her hope was shattered by Ron. Almost.

"So Ginny, what does your sign say?" Ron asked her.

"Umm..." Ginny said. What was she supposed to do? Show her brother the sign and get Blaise Zabini beaten up before she could talk to him or have her brother ask someone else to find out later and then go and beat up Blaise Zabini anyway. Neither way was very good.

"It says thatI'mgoingtomarryBlasiZabiniandopenmyownQuiditchstore." Ginny said in one breath. There she had said it. Ginny expected half the Great Hall to stare at her but the only ones who were looking at her were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What say it slower Gin." Ron said.

Ginny took a deep breath and said slower this time "It says that I am gong to marry Blaise Zabini and open my own Quidditch store." Ginny held her breath waiting for an explosion.

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry all but practically yelled. There it was. Kaboom. The explosion.

"Hermione's is worse." Hermione glared at Ginny.

"Sorry, but if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Ginny said.

"What does yours say Hermione?" Ron asked trying hard not to jump out of his seat until he learned what Hermione's sign said.

"Now Ron, Harry please don't get mad-." Hermione started to say but was cut off by Ron.

"What does it say?" Ron said his voice tight and laced with anger.

Hermione sighed, she knew it was inevitable. They were going to find out anyway.

"Mine says that I'm going to marry Draco Malfoy and over 12 children." Hermione said.

"WHAT?!" The sound of two very angry boys echoed through the Hall. Everyone was silent.

Hermione repeated herself and all eyes went to Draco.

Draco who hadn't been paying much attention looked up from talking to Blaise and found everyone's eyes on him.

"What did I do?" He asked defensively.

Suddenly there was a shout of two identical curses. Draco dived out of the way just before they could hit him.

"What was that for? I haven't done anything wrong, yet." He said. Only a few people noticed that he had said 'yet' entailing that he was going to do something bad and only one person noticed a smirk on the Potions Professor's face and a twinkle in the eye of their Headmaster.

"What does your sign say?" Harry said his voice the tone he had used when he had defeated Voldemort.

"What do you care?" Draco asked but then instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say as another curse was hurled at him. He jumped out of the way.

"It says that I am most likely to marry Hermione Granger and have over 15 children." He said his voice filled with courage. A Malfoy wasn't a coward. He may get scared sometimes but he was no coward.

All eyes traveled from Harry and Ron, who were standing on top of the Gryffindor table, to Draco who was looking slightly happy and slightly proud then stopped on Hermione who was standing and blushing.

"Zabini, what does yours say?" Harry asked his voice slightly softer.

Blaise cleared his throat, but said clearly "I am moat likely to marry Ginny Weasely."

Hermione and Ginny were now staring and Draco and Blaise who were staring back. Slowly the 4 walked and met at the front of the Great Hall, standing in front of one another.

"Should we tell them now?" Hermione asked Draco. She and Draco had been dating for the past year. She had known that some day they would have to tell everyone, but she had expected it to be a little more peaceful.

Draco looked from her to Blaise and Ginny, they were looking back at him. All four had gotten over their petty differences and were now dating. Draco turned back to Hermione.

"Yes." Then Draco slipped his arm around her waist and placed his lips onto hers at the same time as Blaise kissed Ginny.

Later that evening Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny were out where they had first realised they had been idiots all of those years. A tree by the lake.

Draco looked over at Blaise and nodded his head. Blaise nodded back.

"Hermione would you like to take a walk around the lake?" Draco asked. When Hermione said yes, he stood up and then helped her up. Once they were half way around the lake Draco stopped Hermione and turned to her.

Earlier that day, Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron had all gone into the Room of requirements to have a 'chat'. They came out beat and battered, but had a sort of discombobulated friendship, but it was all they could hope for, for now.

"Hermione, there is something I have wanted to asked you for a long time." Draco said. Hermione nodded telling him to continue.

Draco took a deep breath and got down on one knee like he had saw in an old muggle film Hermione had made him watch.

"Hermione, ever since we have been going out I have known that you were the one for me and I didn't need some silly sign to tell me that you were the one. Hermione Ann Granger, would you do the honor of marrying me and having more than15 children with me?" Draco pulled out a ring from his pocket.

By now Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Yes I'll marry you." Hermione said, and then tackled Draco to the ground. She leaned down and kissed him. When she pulled back he placed the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." She said looking at it. It was a light pink diamond. So light that you could barely tell. On the band was a set of three regular diamonds on each side.

"Come on." Hermione said and pulled Draco up and started for there tree.

"I want to go tell Ginny and Blaise." Hermione said.

"If I know Blaise, Ginny will have something to tell you to." Draco said, but Hermione didn't hear him.

"I'm getting married." Hermione and Ginny said at the same time. They started jumping up and down then looked at there boyfriends, I mean fiancés.

"Did you guys plan this?" They asked.

Both boys had the grace to look guilty. Then were suddenly tackled to the ground. Both boys were kissed deeply.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered to Draco. She helped him and she and Ginny started to plan their weddings.

"Do you think they'll ever stop?" Blaise asked as they started to walk back to the school as Hermione and Ginny were looking at each others rings and planning on having a joined wedding.

"Nope, but that's why we love the." Draco said. Draco slipped his arm around Hermione waist and pulled her into a kiss. Blaise following Draco's move.

If both couple hadn't been so absorbed in each other they would have noticed two shooting stars above them in the sky and a person in the window of the Headmasters office.

"Well, faux. It looks like we're going to have tons more trouble makers coming in a few years." Dumbledore said as he stroked the phoenix's feathers. Yes, it was going to be a lot of fun.

Maybe, history would repeat itself with the next generation.

_I hope that everyone liked it. I spent 3 hours writing it. Now my butt hurts from sitting to long, but it was worth it. Please review!! I live for them. I want to be an author and I can't be one without feedback. Thanks for reading!!_


End file.
